If The Epiphany Never Comes & More Todd Stories
by AliesB
Summary: What if? Well that's the question. What if Sweeney's Epiphany song never came because the foolish Anthony didn't interrupted him? Well, if you want to know, read this ; And more Short Stories about his secret cries about Lucy and more.
1. Information

Title: Arya Todd

**Title:** If The Epiphany Never Comes

**Subtitle:** And More Todd Stories

**Summary:**

What if? Well that's the question. What if Sweeney's Epiphany song never came because the foolish Anthony didn't interrupted him? Well, if you want to know, read this ; And more Short Stories about his secret cries about Lucy and more.

**Inspired By:** Sweeney Todd; The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

•·.·´¯·.·•Sweeney Todd•·.·´¯·.·•

**Language:** English

**Rating:** K+

**Genres:** Angst & Drama

**Author:** AliesB

_I do not own any of the Sweeney Todd characters. __I wish I did._

**Have Fun Reading!**


	2. If The Epiphany Never Comes

If The Epiphany Never Comes…

**If The Epiphany** Never Comes…

**Chapter 1**

The shop of the Fleet Street's barber was filled with soft harmonious sounds. Two males voices; smooth and full of love. But slowly one of the two voices fills himself with hate: Pure hate, getting more dangerous. If a voice could commit a murder, there was now a dead body on the floor. But voices couldn't do that, Sweeney Todd sighed. He had to do it all by himself. Happily he had a precious friend to help him: his silver shining razor.

'Pretty as her mother?' His dark voice asked, but it was able to mask his threatening rage inside.

'You meant that silly beggar woman? Ah! She _was_ beautiful, but not as beautiful as my pretty Johanna.' The client answered and continued singing their duet. '_Pretty Women_.'

'_O, Pretty Women!_' The black-haired barber replied his costumer's solo. A kind of irritation masked his voice. God, he **hated** that line.

'_Pretty Women._' This same costumer answered almost whispering. Like the words were floating on a big wave. Not knowing the danger that was following him.

'**PRETTY WOMEN**!' The hate in his voice was about to explode. The barber couldn't handle all the rage he felt. He had to control it: He wanted to enjoy the fear of the judge as long as he could before he took Turpin's live in his hands.

'S…Sir?' The judge asked stuttering. He finally feared something from below, Sweeney smiled. Finally, that bunch of…. Sweeney sighed quietly to control his rage.

'How can a barber's face like this not be known to you? Everyday you see it in her face. Her pretty young face.' His eyes flamed of hate. His smile was one of a demon. Sweeney Todd _was_ the demon.

'Be… Benjamin Barker!' The Judge jumped out of his barber's chair of fear, but Sweeney Todd brutally pushed him back. The barber's hand finally covered this royal neck of his: he was unable to escape. Now the judge watched the chair closely he could see signs of blood everywhere. Even the window he quietly had looked at was spotted with blood. The man shook of fear: 'Take your revenge, you barber!' He said, braver than he really was.

'Your wish is your command, honourable judge.' Sweeney answered cold. He slowly opened his razor and let it do his job. He saw how a small red line of blood appeared on the throat of his victim. He heard the judge screaming of pain. Then it became much quieter. Only the sound of the drowning in blood filled the room, until that stopped also...

Sweeney sighed. His revenge was taken. He carefully cleaned his razor, like nothing harmful had happen…

'Mister Todd!' A triumphed voice sounded form outside and quickly entered the room. It was the sailor that claimed he love Barker's daughter; not knowing that his so-called friend Sweeney _was_ Barker.

'Why didn't you knock first, boy. It's very rude, you know.' Todd's angry voice barked. The barber darkly turned to the boy and just stayed where he stood. His face was mad and was filled with pure disgust.

'I'm very sorry, sir' Anthony stuttered. 'But mister Todd! Johanna agreed with sailing away with me tonight! Tonight I'll steal her form the bloody old judge! She will be here before the sun hits the ground, sir.' The boy had found his enthusiasm again, but that was soon to be undone.

'That won't be needed, boy.' The demon barber evilly grinned. 'Sit sir, sit!'

'I don't need a s…' But then the sailor went silence. Fearfully he looked at the chair where judge Turpin lay; murdered. Sweeney followed the boy's eyes and discovered that the royal body still was polluting his chair.

'Oh, I'm sorry, sir.' He said with some kind of guilt in his voice. He pushed Turpin's body away. 'Come on, sit boy. I think you'll need some kind of shave, don't you?' And again de barber smiled like a demon hitting his chair. Like he was cold inside, empty, not knowing any emotions but rage…


	3. Why Lucy? Part 1

Why Lucy

**Why Lucy? **

Part One

I just stood there in this barbershop. I tried to look around but my eyes kept going to this object: a grown up man, but as weak as a child. Never had I seen this man so fragile. I remembered him as a self-confident human being; certain about what life was going to give him.

Nellie Lovett was not around at the moment. Probably she was at the market with Tobias Ragg; being social and secretly making advertisements for Lovett's Pie shop. I'd seen the two walking away, just before I was planning to climb the stairs to Sweeney's barber's shop. I felt like a spy, because I had promised to him that I kept avoiding Lovett in times of visits.

'She could think things…' his lips had said. _Things I would like to happen_, my heart screamed, but not loud enough to make any sound. I kept silence…

At the moment I came in, he just stood there: cleaning one of his razors. I could only see his back, but that was soon to be different. He turned his head to me and smiled. The smile on his lips was pure but his eyes told me another story. They were red, like he had been crying. The great Sweeney Todd had left a tear; I couldn't believe it.

'You're here.' He walked to me and laid one of his hands on my shoulder. 'Lovett didn't see you?' And again he smiled, but still something sad covered his face.

One moment I was afraid. I knew what happened with most of his costumers. Did he change his mind? Did he think that I knew too much about what he had told me? Again I looked at him: No.

'What's wrong?' I asked, looking in his eyes. His eyes looked back but quickly after connecting, we lost contact again. He sat down on the Pirelli's box and looked at the ground. 'Nothing.' he said with his raw voice.

I saw how his chin started to move very quickly, like he had to sneeze or had to cry again._ And I just stood there in this barbershop_.

After the first teardrop hit the dusty wood of his shop, he thought I didn't notice. He kept telling me there was nothing to worry about. But it was easy to see that there WAS something going on.

A few minutes later he finally had the guts to look at me. His eyes were covered with tears. He looked at me like a helpless child.

'Why did she die?' I guessed he was talking about his former wife Lucy. Lovett told me about her after I had laid my eye on the new barber. She told me to back off and wait till his imaginary tears were gone by the heat of a new sun. Well, she didn't mention the names Lucy or Barker, because she didn't know that I was soon to find out.

'I don't know, Benjamin.' I sat down on the same box and grabbed his hand. Softly I chucked the palm of his hand with my thumb, discovering the lines of his future, but unable to read them. 'I don't know.'

His face was turned to the ground again. 'I miss her.' He mumbled. He looked up with his teary eyes and freed his hand from this caress. What happened next was like a dream.

His arms embraced my small body. His head leaned on my shoulder. And he started to cry with heartbreaking sounds. I chucked his back to let him know it was okay to free this pain.

_And I knew that this was the closest that anyone ever had managed to get to him since Benjamin Barker died in jail._

_**Subscribe to read part 2 soon!**_


	4. Keep Dancin'

Her hair blew magically in the wind as if it played with them. Red straws danced around her. She felt how the shills of excitement made her back move uncontrollable for a few seconds. She just wanted to scream and felt how a strong desire to dance with the wind made her heart beat faster. Slowly she closed her eyes to enjoy, just completely enjoy the caring touches of the wind.

'Nel…' A voice whispered in her left ear. She felt how a stubbly beard tickled her neck. The kiss that fallowed on top of her ear made her feel warmer inside.

'Ben.' She smiled and turned her body with ninety degrees to see her private agitator. It was him; the eighteen year old Benjamin. She already had fallen in love with him the first time she had seen him walking towards her. But now they were together as true lovers. It made her feel safe to know that he loved her as much as she loved him.

His chestnut brown hair almost touched his shoulders and his chocolate eyes twinkled like every time they saw each other. Quickly his hand grabbed hers and he spoke: 'Let's dance with the wind, my dear.' And they did. Together they danced while the wind provided the music and decided the rhythm of their steps.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I have written it for a socalled writingclass on the internet. I fallow this because I want to improve both my writingskills and my english. And jeej! They thought I was an advanced writer! Even in English!  
Oh and don't worry! Part 2 of Why Lucy will come soon!**


End file.
